A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Little Playground
by Stormygeddon
Summary: Markiplier, famous for playing games on youtube, begins to have strange nightmares. With the help of his friends and his knowledge of horror movies and games, he will discover Freddy is there, and will try to fight him.


This is the first time I upload a fan fiction here, even if I've written many up to this date. This one could be considered as a crossover in a way, as it features certain... Well, you'll see. But it's not exactly that. This fanfic contains some extremely violent scenes, so I suggest, if you're not familiar with A Nightmare on Elm Street you watch it first. Also, violence, but that was obvious. I hope you enjoy!

 **A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Little Playground**

As Markiplier, the famous youtuber, opened his eyes, he found himself in a dirty, barely lighted room. It wasn't unfamiliar for him, he knew that place well enough to know it wasn't real.

-I should take a long hiatus -he said, while he styled his blue hair and put on his glasses.

He took a look at the table of Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza's security guard's office. There was a tablet showing the camera feed, one red button at each side of the screen, and one white button under each red button. He smiled.

-Ha! Bring it on! You know who I am? I am the king! -he shouted, full of courage- Ofivenitesatfreddish! -he added, spitting with each syllabe.

As nothing happened he took a look at the cameras. He knew the deal way too well, so he just had a look at Pirate's Cove. The curtain was already wide open and Foxy was not there. He instantly pressed the red button and closed the left door. Not a knock. That was weird, he thought. Just in case, he closed the right door too before approaching the left door. As he put his ear on the metallic door, he heard like someone scratching the door, cringing. He got away from the door as both opened and everything got dark, lighted by a blue, sinister light.

He ran to the desk and stayed behind it, ready to listen the March of Toreador, but what Freddy Fazzbear sang was a very different song.

"One, two,  
Freddy's coming for you,  
Three, four,  
Better lock the door,  
Five, six,  
Grab your crucifix,  
Seven, eight,  
Gonna stay up late,  
Nine, ten..."

Freddy Fazzbear suddenly appeared in front of him, but he had some features he could say they weren't his. His hat was older, a bit dirty, and not exactly a top hat. Instead of a bowtie, he was wearing a horizontal stripped sweater. And in his right hand, he wore a glove. A glove with a knife in each of his fingers, except for the thumb. Long, sharp and somehow articulated knives. He moved his hand in a very humanly way as he said in a sinister voice...

-Never sleep again.

He attacked, Mark tried to protect his face with his arm. He got scratched... and it hurt. It was all so real, too real to be just a nightmare. Freddy Fazzbear jump on him and he screamed.

He woke up, the hair messed, breathing heavily, eyes wide open and cold sweat all over. His left arm was burning, he looked at it and there it was. The wound he would have had if the attack had been real. That was way too disturbing for him. He looked at the clock, it was already nine. Time to take a shower, he thought.

After having breakfast, he decided he had to tell Matt and Ryan. So as soon as he saw them, he ran to them.

-Hey guys! Need to tell you something.

-Hey Mark -said Ryan.

-Wha'sup? -added Matt.

-I was, last night like sleeping, you know? And, well, I had this nightmare, but it was so real...

-What nightmare? -asked Ryan.

-I was on the office of Five Nights At Freddy's, and things where like in the game... except cause they weren't. I checked the cameras and Foxy was gone, but he never knocked my door. Instead Freddy scratched it. And then everything got dark and Freddy sang the song of A Nightmare in Elm Street, the one the children sing when Freddy Krueger is around.

-That's odd -implied Matt.

-That's not all. Freddy Fazzbear was wearing Krueger's hat, sweater and glove. And he even had his voice.

-Well, it's just a nightmare Mark.

-I haven't finished yet. Freddy Fazzbear tried to attack me and I protected myself with my arm. Now look at this.

Mark showed them his arm. The wound was there. Matt and Ryan got close to look at it. It was pretty weird.

-What the hell man!?

-I know, this is crazy, I-.

-That's awesome! When did you learn to do this super realistic make up?

-It's not make up Matt!

-It certainly looks real.

-It is real!

-Mark, you know it was just a nightmare. Maybe Chica scratched you or something.

-Well... Maybe you're right. I mean, Freddy Krueger is not real.

-Exactly dude. Now let's get to recording.

The day went all as planned, nothing weird happened. At night, he finally finished recording his last video.

-Thank you everybody so much for watching, and as always, I'll see you... In the next video! Buhbye!

He turned off the camera and the computer... but he then had an idea. He took the camera and put it in front of his bed. He was going to record whatever happened during that night. He entered the bed and tired, closed his eyes.

When he opened them, it was still night. He was still in his room. He was feeling thirsty, so he woke up and went to the kitchen. When he crossed his bedroom's door though, he found himself dressed as a female nurse, in the middle of a hospital corridor. He saw someone coming, carrying someone in a stretcher. When they got close enough, Mark could see it was him carrying Ryan.

-Come with me nurse!

-But... -his own voice was exactly the same he used in his surgeon simulator videos, but he hadn't make it on purpose.

-SHUT UP NURSE!

Mark followed the false Mark to the operating room. There, the false Mark started talking.

-Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, welcome back to surgeon simulator! Let's see, today we need to do a heart transplant. That's gonna be easy, right Ryan?

Ryan was totally aware and afraid, he tried talking but he had a plastic ball in his mouth. His eyes were wide open and he was trying to get ridd of his ties unsuccessfully.

-But doctor shouldn't you give the patient... -started saying nurse Mark...

-SHUT UP NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!

Ryan's torso was completely open, like in surgeon simulator. The false Mark started choosing tools, finally grabbing the hammer.

-Okay, let's start by removing all this ribbs, they're compleeeetely useless.

He started hammering the ribbs, until they were all broken, Ryan screaming in pain. Then, with his own hands, he took them and throw them away.

-Now, we must also remove all the unessential organs, which are... -he looked inside Ryan- Every single one. They are all there, in the middle, just obstaculizing me.

For Mark's horror, the false Mark picked the chainsaw and started cutting organs and throwing them at Mark, with Ryan still screaming and turning pale as he lost more and more blood. He was like a fountain of blood.

-Doctor you should...

-SHUT UP NURSE!

When he had thrown away all the "unnecessary" organs and the old heart, he took a new heart. A plastic one, made for a St. Valentines card.

-Now we put this here...

-Doctor that's not...

-SHUT UP NURSE! And... done! Transplant completed! But I got bad news for you, Ryan -the false Mark grabbed from underneath his jaw and pulled, taking out the face, resulting to be Freddy Krueger. In his right hand now he had the glove-. Your friend does not appreciate you enough to save you! -said in his sinister voice.

He laughed. Mark was paralized. Freddy then started stabbing and scratching Ryan's plastic heart, and also the whole body. Mark screamed...

And woke up, again covered in a cold sweat. It was only four. He went to Ryan's to see if he was there and the vision horrorized him. There he was, with his torso wide open, all his ribbs and organs spread across the room. Matt came in that moment and screamed.

By the next morning the police came, and obviously laughed at the idea of Freddy Krueger killing someone. After a long day, Matt and Mark where at last home.

-Matt... it's Freddy.

-And what can we do?

-I must face him. Here's what we're gonna do. I'll go sleep. You watch for me. If you see I'm in trouble, you wake me up.

-And how are you gonna...

-I'll grab him. When you see I got him, you wake me up. Then, as in the movies, he'll be in our realm. Then you strike him with the bat, I grab his glove and cut off his head. And then we try to grind him.

-Okay... Good luck.

Mark sat on the couch and close his eyes. When he opened them, everything was normal, except Matt wasn't there. He looked behind the couch.

-Well that's normal -he said he saw a dark corridor in front of him.

He was pretty sure that was another one of the games he had played before, but he couldn't tell which one. He sure knew that was scary as hell.

-Bring it on Freddy! I ain't scared of you! You... ugly... ass... face! God I really need to improve my insulting skills.

He walked down the corridor, and he saw a door. He was going to open it but, by the moment he touched the doorknob, hands came through the small windows of the door as everything turned red. Everything was over in a second.

-WHAT THE HELL!? Oh God not Nox Timore. Not this one...

He then heard the cringe of Freddy's claw agains the wall. Some children sang.

"One, two,  
Freddy's coming for you."

-Nine, ten, Freddy this is your end!

Someone poked his shoulder from behind. He got freezed. He turned, just to see the burnt face, the dirty hat, the red and dark green sweater and the glove, to see Freddy Krueger, the face of fear, standing in front of him.

-Welcome to my world, bitch.

-We'll see that Krueger!

He then hugged Krueger and pinned him against the floor. Freddy got caught by surprise and didn't know how to react.

-Wake me up Matt! I got him!

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back home, with Matt slapping him his left hand and grabbing the bat with his right.

-You got him?

-I thought so... Damn! It didn't work!

From behind the couch though appeared Freddy Krueger himself, arms wide open and laughing.

-Baby! I'm home!

Instantly Matt stroke him with the bat knocking him down. Mark took the chance to grab the glove and put it on.

-Matt, get away!

As Matt stepped aside, he cut Freddy's head. It still was speaking, but he cut his tongue off too. Now, the rest was easy. After that night, no more nightmares. It was over. Ryan could rest in peace now.

The End?


End file.
